


The Boy and the Lord

by closetcellist



Category: Battle for London in the Air (Roleplay)
Genre: M/M, fae!au, poetry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetcellist/pseuds/closetcellist
Summary: You cannot trust the fair folk, but those who do not know cannot protect themselves
Relationships: Irving Suttler/Lord Thaddeus Beck
Kudos: 5





	The Boy and the Lord

How wondrous the fair folk to human eye may seem  
How bright, how clever, how beautiful  
What delight to watch and listen to their songs  
To see how they reshape your world to match their whims

How splendid the human animal to the Lords and Ladies  
So strange, so funny, so full of life  
What a delight to watch them burn, so bright and so fast  
To see their urgency and need

The humans love the fair folk from afar  
The fair folk love them back  
The fear, it runs but one way only

But there are times and there are places  
And man’s memory is not always what it was  
And the fae can learn too  
Their memory is far longer and more twisting

The boy learned the stories when he was young  
And he took from them the morals of man  
Be kind to the old woman in the woods  
Be quiet and honest  
And work hard to gain your just reward

The rest of the story he should have heard:  
Be kind to the old woman  
(she might not be what she seems)  
Be quiet, circumspect  
(your words might be used against you)  
Work hard to gain your just reward  
(because failure is not an option and they do not tire as you do)

It is easy to love the fair folk  
They were made to be loved by man  
Their glamour entices the unwary  
Their gifts are beyond compare  
And priced far higher than you know

The boy thought he became a man   
And a Lord caught his eye  
Trapped him as a spider under a glass  
As a fly in a web  
As a fox in a snare

A gift was offered: A glance  
The boy paid with his name  
Unknowing of the value

A gift was offered: A word  
The boy paid with a promise  
“Anything you want”

A gift was offered: An hour  
The boy paid with his eyes  
The color pleased the Lord

A gift was offered: A kiss  
The boy paid with his heart  
Why should he want another?

A gift was offered: A night  
The boy paid with his will  
Why should he want to refuse?

A gift was offered: Love  
The boy would have paid  
With his life  
With his body  
With his soul

But there is some balance in the world  
The hunter has the power  
He baits the snare and shoots the bow  
But the hare sometimes escapes

The gift was offered falsely  
Sincere or insincere  
The Lord could not keep his word

The Price was then the Lord’s to pay  
And he paid with the gift  
An eye for an eye  
A love for a love for a loss

The boy who thought he became a man  
Became a man again  
His life his own to live  
And take from it what he may

But when you have tasted the fruit of the fair folk  
Earth’s fruit cannot compare  
When you have lived in their shadow  
The sun does not nurture  
Only burns


End file.
